Warriors: Bluestar's Apologue
by EllisFever
Summary: Yes, we all know the story of Rusty, the kittypet who joined ThuderClan and gradually clawed his way to its leader. Well, what about Bluestar? She only played a small portion in the original series, but she still has a story. A life. This is her story.
1. Information

Alright, before I introduce to you the story and such, I'd like to get a few important things out of the way. First off, I do not own Erin Hunter's book series Warriors. This is merely a fanfic, based off of the book and most of the characters. Also, I will be throwing a few characters in there myself, just so that there will be a decent amount of cats within the clans. So if you see any unknown cats, they're most likely just fillers. So, I don't want to hear any: "He/she wasn't in the book" or "How do you know what happened". I have to do something to make this book seem more like a clan, so I'd like to have you guys let up on my fillers. Finally, I do not want any bashers, haters, or flamers leaving god-awful and put-dow-ish comments. I understand that you may not like the story, but do not come around saying that the thing sucked, or it was terrible, or that I should be ashamed. Please leave a productive review, perhaps mentions things that I can improve on. So, now that I'm clear with you all, I will not sidetrack you any longer. Hope you enjoy the story, and I love reviews!

___

Yes, we all know the story of Rusty, the kittypet who joined ThuderClan and gradually clawed his way to its leader. Well, what about Bluestar? She only played a small portion in the original series, but she still has a story. A life. This is her story. Far before Rusty came along. Much like the young tom, she has a history; a past. Filled with anecdotes that will make you laugh, epic journeys that will take your breath away, and tragedies that will make you hang your head and weep. If you thought Lionstar's past was interesting, just wait until you take a step in Bluestar's life; Bluestar's _legend_…

_**By:**__ Frigidsoul//Marques_


	2. Prologue

`` P R O L O G U E…

"Sunstar!" howled the sleek tom as he dashed through the camp entrance, as if a pack of dogs were right on his tail. His clan, already hunkering down for the night due to the setting sun, looked up from their tasks to eye their frantic deputy. Though the cat did not seem to notice their questioning glares; he had to speak with Sunstar!

He desperately clawed at the earth as he awaited his leader's response to his greeting. The leader -- constantly observant -- seemed to have heard the urgency that had cracked the tom's voice, for he briskly allowed his deputy's entrance. It seemed the tom had dashed through the opening and was standing before the golden – almost yellow – leader within the blink of an eye. As Sunstar rose from his rest upon the moss bed, his eyes widened, then swiftly narrowed into accusing, thin slits.

"Tawnyspots?" Sunstar sounded as if he didn't believe his eyes. This ragged and bloodied tom could not be the deputy he had come to respect and depend on. "What in the name of StarClan happened to you?" The leader was sure to keep his tone in check, not to let his words turn harsh due to his thirst for answers. As he studied the haggled deputy before him, he impatiently flicked his tail. It seemed as if Tawnyspots was gazing at something in the distance, like Sunstar was no longer a part of the place he called reality. Then, Tawnyspots abruptly shook his head and adjusted his gaze so that it was upon Sunstar, piercing him and causing a sense of fear to run through him.

"RiverClan have taken Sunningrocks!" howled Tawnyspots, hysteria breaking through, "Th-they ambushed me as I went for a drink!"

Sunstar's eyes widened once more, his emerald orbs clearly visible between the parted slits, "What?" This time, he was unable to force back the devastation that attempted to seep through his dialogue. Sunstar's mouth slowly sagged, and then quickly grew taut, "Sunningrocks is rightfully ThunderClan territory," he growled through clenched teeth.

"That's precisely what I told them when one of their warriors confronted me. He simply stated that RiverClan was larger, so they rightfully deserved the territory. Just as I pounced on him and attacked, a whole patrol of RiverClan warriors and apprentices emerged from behind him. I... I couldn't possibly have taken all of them. They tossed me around like a ball of moss, but I managed to escape with my life." Tawnyspots appeared upset as well, anger glinting in his eyes as he brought up the shameful memory.

Sunstar looked away, his teeth bared and his ears pressed flat against his skull, a habit of his whenever he was under pressure and needed to think. Tawnyspots was enveloped in the dumbfounded stupor once more while Sunstar contemplated. He was too shaken to fully comprehend this conflict, merely acting as a messenger for the RiverClan intruders.

Sunstar finally concluded his thoughts and returned to face his deputy. A look of determination had fallen upon his features, gushing through his emerald eyes and causing his yellow fur to bristle. "Well, the solution is obvious. We're just going to have to double up our patrols and reinforce our scent markers. If a similar incident occurs, we will have to take matters to an extreme level."

Tawnyspots eyes flashed and became glazed after Sunstar had finished. His jaw dropped and began to form a word, but it seemed he thought better of it, and demolished his pending rebuttal. Though thoughts and emotions churned within his conscience, roaring to be vocalized, but he couldn't possibly contradict his leader. In the back of his skull, the words lingered. They had attacked him on his own territory! Tawnyspots curtly nodded to Sunstar, but the leader did not catch it, for he had already turned and began staring at the wall of the den. Tawnyspots scoffed and headed out of the small shelter, his tail high and steps almost strides.

After Sunstar was certain his disgruntled deputy had left, he shook his head in dismay and gazed at the entrance with pained eyes. Tawnyspots needs to understand that everything cannot quickly turn to a blood bath. If that cat takes control of this clan, I am certain only war will rule the forest. Where had the compassion and understanding gone, the attributes that Sunstar had once liked about Tawnyspots. They seem to have been dashed away as soon as the thought of clan deputy entered the ambitious tom's mind.

"Sunstar, may I come in?" The soft mew came from the den's entrance.

It had caught Sunstar unprepared, and caused him to flinch, but then he quickly blinked and gathered himself once more. Clearing his troubling thoughts, he stifled up a welcoming mew and returned with, "Proceed."

A ruckus could be heard as the newcomer padded down the short hall. From the twilight that glimmered from behind the cat, Sunstar was immediately able to patch a name to the voice.

"Moonflower," greeted the tom, blinking warmly, "Is something wrong?" For a heartbeat, panic blossomed in Sunstar's chest. What if the pretty she-cat knew of this entire RiverClan conflict? He surely couldn't have that. He was keeping this a secret from his clan for a reason: to not cause a pandemic. He knew that they would turn this harmless mouse into a lingering hawk.

"No, I'd just like to speak with you about Snowkit and Bluekit's apprentice ceremony," she mewed Moonflower, oblivious to the spark of worry that appeared in Sunstar's eye, "I'm certain they're ready. It seems the nursery is shrinking, and there must be more room for Stormcloud's last litter."

Sunstar nodded, understanding Moonflower's concern. The clan seemed to be in a rut with cats, and they needed all the protection they could get. "Of course. I was planning on doing their ceremonies tomorrow evening, along with Thistlekit. He's coming of age as well.

Moonflower dipped her head thankfuly and meowed, "Thank you, Sunstar. They will make fine warriors someday." A hint of relief seemed to seep through her features, but it vanished in a heartbeat.

"That I am sure of." Sunstar returned her kind gesture and anxiously flicked his tail. He needed to be alone so that he could think through this entire Sunningrocks feud. If only there was a way to settle this once and for all.

Moonflower seemed to have caught Sunstar's impatience, and turned round, gracefully striding out of his den. Sunstar let out a long and tiresome sigh, his haunches losing their perk and his eyes hollowing out. He was completely and utterly drained, yet he had to come up with some sort of way to keep the RiverClan cats at bay. StarClan, help me!


	3. Chapter One

A calm setting had befallen the ThunderClan camp; warriors absentmindedly nibbled their prey, elders gossiped frantically within the confines of their den, and apprentices squealed joyously as they tested their newly acquired skills on each other.

Even Sunstar seemed to be basking in the moment, sunning upon the Highrock, contently watching over his clan. His eyes were plastered upon a certain den, the nursery to be exact. Within it, he knew three kits were preparing for the apprentice ceremony.

Suddenly, there was a shrill squeak, then, "Hey, you already were the ThunderClan leader, Snowkit! It's my turn!"

"Nuh-uh! You were so leader last time! Don't try and lie, Bluekit!"

_Or not_ thought Sunstar, a purr tumbling from his chest. Inside the nursery, filled with the scent of milk, two kits play-fought. Two she-kits, Bluekit and Snowkit, to be exact. Snowkit, the snowy-white she-cat with dazzling, azure eyes, latched onto Bluekit's blue-gray tabby fur. Bluekit squealed once more, out of delight, and glanced at her sister with piercing blue eyes, the silver fur that lined her muzzle shimmering in the dull sunlight.

"Oh no, a ShadowClan intruder!" Bluekit instinctively rolled onto her back and smothered the white scrap of fur into the ground. As the paws that had once clamped themselves around Bluekit's waist loosened, Bluekit rolled back over and gracefully got to her paws, a triumphant look upon her features. Snowkit grunted as she scrambled to her paws and stared at her sister, her blue eyes wide and filled with shock.

"Where did you learn that?" demanded Snowkit.

Bluekit giggled and crouched down, mewing, "I watched Forestpaw practice that move outside our den the other day. Now, take this!"

Ending her words, Bluekit launched herself at Snowkit, wrapping her paws around her head and tackling her to the floor. Snowkit easily pummeled her attacker's underbelly with her hind paws until she was forced off.

"Ha, you left an opening," Snowkit sneered.

"What are you two doing?"

Bluekit, who had been in mid crouch once again, lost her determination and inquisitively searched for the source of the words. They had a hint of mockery within them, so it could only be one kit.

"Playing. What's it to _you_, Thistlekit?" Bluekit's retort was filled with disgust. All Thistlekit ever did was insult Bluekit and Snowkit. But it seemed as if the snowy kit hadn't even heard the distaste in the young tom's words.

Snowkit bounded over to Thistlekit's side and playfully took a jab at the tom's muzzle. "You wanna join in?" Bluekit rolled her eyes and groaned. Why did Snowkit always act so giddy whenever that prickly kit was around? Thistlekit swiftly pulled away from Snowkit's attack and glared at both she-kits.

"No! Don't you think you should be preparing for our warrior ceremony?" Thistlekit spat. Snowkit flinched and stepped back, as if stung by a wasp. Both she-kits averted there eyes and plastered there gaze on something other than Thistlekit, embarrassment radiating from their pelts. Thistlekit tilted his head up and padded over to his mother's nest, where she frantically licked him.

"Come, little ones, Thistlekit is right," Moonflower mewed.

Bluekit and Snowkit quickly tumbled back over to there mother and apologized. Moonflower closely inspected their pelts, shaking her head amusingly as she discovered bits of dry moss and dirt patches amidst their fur. She then dipped her head and lifted both kits into her nest, and proceeded to slowly lick them, no matter their protests. After a newly cleaned Snowkit and Bluekit exited the nursery, Moonflower gave them a playful nudge.

Snowkit took the initiative and dashed forward, willing to let her paws take her wherever they pleased. Bluekit excitedly gave chase to her sibling, nipping lightly at her hind-legs as she grew nearer. Realizing she was being pursued, Snowkit squealed and veered straight into the warriors' den. Bluekit would not be lost that easily. As Bluekit entered the den as well, she suspiciously sniffed every nest. Empty or full, no matter the growls of protest. _Like a warrior stalking its prey_.

"Found you, Snowkit!" squealed Bluekit as she came across the familiar scent, and then gleefully pounced upon the fur.

"Ow! No you didn't, but you certainly are good at tracking warriors."

This warm remark made Bluekit shy away, unsure at first of who she had just disturbed. Fortunately, it was a close friend of hers.

"Smallear!" Bluekit danced around the familiar warrior as she came to this realization. Just then, Snowkit's head popped from behind Smallear's body, a sly grin upon her muzzle. Bluekit seemed to have forgotten about there game, for she nudged Smallear's nicked ear and waited until his gaze was upon her.

"We're becoming apprentices today!" Bluekit stated proudly, puffing out her chest and making her fur stand on end so that she appeared larger. Smallear's body trembled as he let out a hearty chuckle. The young warrior nudged Bluekit lightly and then flicked his tail towards his nicked ear's general location.

"Just watch out for owls, nasty things those are." Smallear let loose another chuckle. Bluekit joined in; Smallear had acquired the nick in his ear while he was still an apprentice. An owl had attacked him, but he _claims_ that he had given it worse scars. There was a sudden yowl, so Bluekit perked her ears and looked out the den's entrance. It was Sunstar, calling for a clan meeting.

"It's starting!" Snowkit yipped, shooting past her sister and darting for the Highrock. Bluekit squeaked delightedly and chased after her. She abruptly stopped in her tracks and looked back at the warrior.

Smallear nodded to Bluekit and meowed, "You go on, I'll be right out."

"Okay! Bye, Smallear!" And Bluekit was out the entrance, flicking her tail in farewell.

Bluekit stared wide-eyed at the rest of the clan when she had taken a seat next to Snowkit right outside the nursery in front of Moonflower. Cats poured from their dens, even the elders, and eventually Bluekit spotted the gray pelt of Smallear amongst the crowd. Bluekit shied away, her confidence wavering. She disliked the sudden attention that was being thrust upon her. Now, she just hoped that she would be able to remember what to say when Sunstar asked her to speak. Snowkit seemed to have collapsed underneath the pressure as well, because she was cowering behind Moonflower, her snowy head protruding from the larger she-cat's gray fur. The shrill chatter soon died down as Sunstar's jade gaze rested upon them. He was scanning for the three apprentices; Bluekit gulped.

"Will Thistlekit, Snowkit, and Bluekit please step forward?"

Sunstar's bass voice made Bluekit flinch. Thistlekit snickered smugly and padded forward, his muzzle held high. Its surprising Thistlekit hadn't felt Bluekit's piercing blue eyes burn into his pelt while he sauntered away. Bluekit continued this onslaught until Snowkit gently nudged her shoulder, her eyes sincere, and gestured forward. Bluekit finally tore away from her antagonist and cautiously padded shoulder to shoulder with her sister towards the Highrock, their pelts brushing the entire way. When it seemed as if they could reach up and prod Sunstar, the three kits sat, simultaneously wrapping their tails around their small paws. Bluekit searched her leader's orbs, but found nothing but pride in their depths. On her pelt, she could feel dozens of sets of eyes burning into her pelt, though she merely forced this idea to the back of her mind.

"I say these words before Starclan; that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The newest apprentices of ThunderClan are Thistlepaw, Snowpaw, and Bluepaw!"

Bluepaw felt Snowpaw tremble beside her, so she couldn't help but stifle a shudder of excitement all her own. Thistlepaw, however, appeared as somber as ever when Bluepaw glanced over to him.

Sunstar searched the crowd of cats once more until he picked out the right one, and then added, "Thistlepaw, your mentor will be Smallear." Smallear's eyes widened and quickly became glazed with awe. Looking up at his leader with disbelief, you'd think he had just been exiled. "Smallear, this is your first apprentice, so I hope that you pass on your energy and faith in the warrior code to Thistlepaw."

Smallear ripped his eyes from Sunstar's yellow pelt and briskly padded to Thistlepaw, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. Thistlepaw stood on his hind-paws and roughly pecked Smallear's pink nose with his own. The two then inaudibly stepped to the sidelines, allowing Sunstar to continue.

Sunstar dipped his head to the young warrior and then cleared his throat, finally announcing, "Snowpaw, your mentor will be Tawnyspots. Tawnyspots, I expect you to pass on your integrity and ambition onto this young apprentice."

All gazes, including Bluepaw's, were shifted onto the deputy's body. He had been so edgy and quiet ever since he had returned yesterday from getting a drink. He had looked very haggled; one would think he had just crawled out of battle. As of now, Tawnyspots' fur appeared unkempt, a wild look in his eyes, but he calmly padded over to Snowpaw and briskly tapped her nose. Bluepaw voicelessly congratulated her sister, mouthing her words, then looking back up to Sunstar. She was next and last.

"And Bluepaw." Sunstar gazed at the young apprentice with warm eyes, as if he knew something she did not. This sparked curiosity within Bluepaw. "Your apprentice will be Stonepelt. Sontepelt, I hope your compassion and sensibility is passed onto Bluepaw."

_Stonepelt! No way!_ Stonepelt was Bluepaw's – heck, the whole clan's – most adored warrior. He was so kind and patient; it would truly be an honor to train under him. Her deep, azure eyes hungrily searched the crowd for the tom's musky, gray fur. Until, there he was, shouldering his way through the crowd to get to his apprentice. Bluepaw. As Stonepelt's tender, amber gaze fell upon her, her entire stomach did a summersault. It was clear that the young she-cat had a crush on the senior warrior. Just when Stonepelt was close enough to touch noses with her, Bluepaw hopped up and touched noses with him. Though, in her hast, she bumped his nose, making the tom flinch a bit. Bluepaw withdrew her head awkwardly. Though Stonepelt did not seem to be perturbed by this brash gesture, and merely chuckled. His laughter was so soft and sweet, Bluepaw couldn't help but join in, their voices echoing throughout the camp.

Suddenly, the clan cats erupted into a great chant, "Bluepaw, Thistlepaw, Snowpaw!" The three newly-made apprentices proudly stood next to their mentors; a surge of energy shot through Bluepaw's body. They were apprentices, only one step away from becoming actual warriors! At this realization, she casted a side-glance toward her sister, who was looking straight back at her. They exchanged animated glances while Thistlepaw split from his mentor and headed for their new den. There was a soft tap as Stonepelt prodded Bluepaw's haunch.

"Hey, we're going to begin training tomorrow. Bright and early, okay?" Stonepelt mewed in his husky tone.

Bluepaw enthusiastically nodded and squeaked, "Of course!"

Purrs from both cats could be heard as they ran their cheeks down each other's muzzles before they finally parted away. Snowpaw, whose mentor had already dashed off after their leader that was now disappearing into his den, rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Bluepaw.

"Stonepelt and Bluepaw, sharin' fresh-kill!" Snowpaw chimed.

Bluepaw furrowed the fur above her eyes in mock agitation and batted Snowpaw's muzzle, "So? You're just jealous!"

Snowpaw giggled gleefully and headed for the apprentice's den, then shot Bluepaw another glance. She was implying her to follow. Bluepaw instantly caught on and nudged her sister forward.

"I'll be there in a moment. I have to do something, first," Bluepaw stated solemnly.

Snowpaw shrugged, "Alright," she mewed, "I'll see you in the morning if I'm already asleep by the time you get back." And with that, Bluepaw's sister trudged off with heavy paws, following Thistlepaw's trail.

"Night!" Bluepaw's gaze held on Snowpaw's snowy-white tail until it finally disappeared into the murky depths of the apprentices' den. She then turned tail and quickly headed for the warriors' den, her mind still reeling from the day's events. At the mouth of the den, she mewed politely for a certain warrior. Eventually, the puffy, white fur of a tom could be seen as he exited the den.

"Stormtail!" Bluepaw squeaked. She hadn't seen her father amongst the sea of pelts, but she was sure he had been there. It was clear that Snowpaw had gotten her pelt from her father, especially when the tom stepped out into the setting sun's golden rays. He gently rubbed his check alongside Bluepaw's and licked her ear.

"Congratulations, Blue_paw_," Stormtail mewed, continuing his onslaught of licks.

"Thanks!" Bluepaw replied, licking the husky tom on the shoulder, "I can't wait for my training to begin!" This was no lie. The she-cat's head was buzzing as if a live hive were nested within it; she was unsure whether she would be able to fall asleep tonight.

Ceasing his licks, Stormtail purred, "I'm sure you'll make Stonepelt, your mother, and I very proud." Stormtail emphasized his 'very', to express how much confidence he had in his daughter. Bluepaw scuffled her paws shyly.

"To be honest, I'm sort of nervous." Bluepaw gazed up at her father bashfully, "Thistlepaw is such a better fighter than I am. And Snowpaw will catch tons of prey before I am even able to set my paws on one! Despite her snowy-white fur!"

Stormtail intently kept his eyes fixed on her gray fur, comprehension eminent within his frosty orbs. "Is Bluepaw, the greatest apprentice that ever lived, nervous? No. It can't be. It cannot possibly be the cat that can take down a full grown warrior and drag him _and _a whole pile of fresh-kill back to camp with one paw tied behind her back."

Bluepaw gave a soft giggle, her ears hot as blood rushed through them. She then brushed the tip of her tail down his chest and meowed, "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ha ha, anytime," Stormtail chuckled, "Have a nice rest." With that being said, Stormtail turned back to face the warriors den entrance, and Bluepaw faced the apprentices' den and quietly shuffled forward.

"And tell Snowpaw congratulations as well," Stormtail tossed over his back as his white fur disappeared into the den. Bluepaw waved her tail, not bothering to look back and see whether he had caught this gesture or not. Thoughts and worries still racked her brain, despite her father's pep talk. When Bluepaw entered the den, she cautiously pawed around, searching for her familiar sister's fur. She found her, at the far end of the den. Her thoughts of not being able to get any rest were truly foolish now as she rested her heavy head upon the soft moss beside Snowpaw. Sure enough, Snowpaw was sound asleep, her tail wrapped over her nose and her sides gently rising and falling.

"Good night," Bluepaw whispered, then closed her heavy eyelids and silently waited for sleep's soothing claws to wrap themselves around her drowsy conscience.


End file.
